


Laying Low at the Andersons

by SVZ



Category: Chuck (TV), Glee, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Secret Identity, it's not my fault that matt bomer has been on so many shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is your idea of ‘laying low’?” Blaine hisses, shutting the window. He closes the blinds for safe measure. “Coming back to Lima to escape the FBI?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Low at the Andersons

**Author's Note:**

> I like watching shows with Matt Bomer because of his face. This was jossed completely by "Big Brother".

“So this is your idea of ‘laying low’?” Blaine hisses, shutting the window. He closes the blinds for safe measure. “Coming back to Lima to escape the FBI?” 

Cooper grins from his perch on Blaine’s bed and reaches to ruffle Blaine’s hair. He appears amused when Blaine quickly ducks out of the way. “Ohio’s the last place that the FBI would look for me,” he replies blandly. “Although I think Peter will probably find me in the end.” 

“What name are you going by this time? Nick Halden? Byrce Larkin? Benjamin Cooper? Bruce Anderson?” Blaine glowers. “Aren’t the last two aliases a little too close?”

Subtlety has never been Cooper’s strong point. 

Cooper’s grin widens. “You’ve been keeping track of me!” He looks delighted. “I didn’t know you cared. And the FBI knows me as ‘Neal Caffrey’.”

“I  _don’t_ ,” Blaine says shortly, heaving a long suffering sigh. He rubs his forehead.  ”At least - I don’t keep track of you intentionally. You’re - you’re just on my radar and I don’t want to find out from some government official that you’re in trouble or  _worse_. “

It’s hard keeping track of his half-brother, especially when he insists on changing his identity all the time and he travels all over the world doing god knows what.

Speaking of which…

Blaine frowns at Cooper, “How’d you get from one of the best agents of the CIA to being wanted for art forgery and bonds theft at the FBI anyway?” 

Blaine knows that he’s not supposed to know about the CIA thing, because of national security reasons, but Cooper almost sent him the Intersect when he was thirteen because  _Cooper can sometimes be a huge dumbass._

“Very long and boring story.” Cooper waves a hand. “It’s amazing the kind of things you can do when you make up a fake history and you forge a few things, you know? Besides, everyone in the CIA thinks _I’m dead_.” He smiles cheerfully, as though that hadn’t been a big deal. 

Blaine’s convinced that Cooper is the weirdest and possibly most psychologically damaged person he knows. 

“I think the reason why Dad is so strict with me is because he doesn’t want me to end up as an ex-presumed dead CIA agent or a world renown art thief and forger,” Blaine mumbles. “He keeps talking about law school.”

Which is ridiculous because Blaine’s not even sure where he’s going for his undergrad.

“So it’s okay for me to camp out here until the heat’s off?” Cooper eyes Blaine’s room; “Nice decor,” he says admiringly. “The last time I was in here, you had Transformer toys and Crayola all over the walls.” 

That’s a total lie, but Blaine’s not even going to bother trying to correct him. 

“You can sleep on the floor,” Blaine informs Cooper, heading towards the door so he can smuggle in clean sheets and extra blankets. “And tomorrow, you’re going to show up on the front door and  _pretend that you’re visiting_ and not like, being chased by the FBI _._ ”

It’s not as if his parents don’t know (or at the very least, they suspect that Cooper’s up to no good), but they just don’t talk about it, and Blaine’s honestly kind of fine with that. 

Sometimes, Blaine feels like  _he’s_  the responsible older sibling. 


End file.
